Wedding Bell Blues
by Voltaire63
Summary: Takes up where We Shall Carry On ends.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bell Blues  
Chapter 1

It seemed like the closer the wedding got the more little things seemed to go wrong. William thought, for what seemed like such a simple ceremony and party, the complications were getting out of hand. The only things that were right were that Julia had been successful renting the theatre and the caterer was hired...so far.

It was now less than two weeks until the big event.  
First, William had gone to the jeweler's to select a wedding ring. George had wanted to accompany him, though Murdoch didn't know why, but he agreed.  
After looking at dozens of choices his eyes began to blur.

"Sir, I think the first one you saw was the best."

"Alright, George." To the jeweler he said, "May we see the first one again?"

It was simple but elegant, a gold band engraved all around with roses.

"I just don't know, George. What would she like?"

"Well, sir. That one is certainly different from her...other one."

"Indeed, that it is." William sat there looking at the ring for the longest time. "Alright. This one it is. Size 6 please."

"And sir, would you like to have something engraved on the inside of the band?" asked the jeweler.

William scratched his head. One more decision he had to make. Again he thought for a moment.  
Then he leaned over and whispered in the jeweler's ear, "J. Forever. Wm."

"Yes sir. Very nice."

George looked at him and smiled. He didn't know what William had said but he was sure it was very romantic. The doctor brought that side of him out.

William paid then man who said, "You may pick it up next week, sir."

"Fine. George, that was harder than picking out the engagement ring. Which, by the way she says she loves." And he smiled, self-satisfied.

"You were in a hurry then. This time you could take longer to choose."

"I suppose. At least it's done."

"Uh, sir...you're still wearing a sling. When will your shoulder be better?"

"Yes. That is a problem. Julia has been reading about dislocated shoulders, and now she says I need to keep it in the sling for weeks. George! She won't let me take it off for weeks!"

"Does that mean you'll be wearing it at your wedding?"

"I don't know, George. I hope not. But trying to argue with Julia about it isn't getting me anywhere." Then under his breath he said, "She reads too much."

George almost laughed out loud. Detective Murdoch complaining about someone reading TOO much.

"Well, sir. How does your shoulder feel?"

William looked down, then very softly said, "It hurts a bit, still...I guess."

"A bit, sir?"

"Alright, George. It hurts a lot."

George got a somber look and said, "I'm sorry, sir. You hurt it helping me."

"Not the first time. And apparently once you've dislocated a shoulder it's common to do it over and over. Nothing we can do about it now but wait. But it's certainly not your fault." William smiled at him.

They had talked as they walked and now had arrived back at the station.

* * *

Julia and Emily went dress shopping the same day.

"I want something special, that William will like, but I don't think a traditional wedding dress is appropriate. What do you think, Emily?"

"Perhaps so. What has William liked of yours before?"

"He really likes my red dress, but I can't very well get married in red, can I?" They both chuckled.

"Does he have a favorite color?"

"Who knows with William. Blue maybe?"

"Well, you do look nice in blue, Julia. What is he going to wear?"

"I suppose white tie and tails. So I should definitely wear something elegant."

They entered the boutique and were met by the owner, a older women with a pile of gray hair mounted on her head. She wore glasses low on her nose and had a tape measure hanging around her neck.

"My dears, welcome to my salon. I'm Madame Marie. May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a dress to wear to my wedding."

"A wedding dress. How lovely, my dear."

"No, not a wedding dress, exactly. A dress to wear to my wedding."

"Oh! I see. Did you have something particular in mind, my dear?"

"Well...maybe something in light blue, but very dramatic...no,no,no...dramatic isn't the right word. I want something that will knock his socks off! But be tasteful." She and Emily laughed.

"Yes. And by 'his socks' I assume you're referring to the groom?"

"I am indeed."

"Let's see what we have. Of course we can custom make you anything you would like."

"I don't really have time for that."

"Oh...you must marry in a hurry," said Madame Marie with a lift of her brows.

Julia laughed. "Hardly. It's taken seven years." Emily joined her laughing as well.

"Whatever, my dear, come this way."

Emily and Julia followed her into the rear of salon where dozens of gowns hung. After pawing through them all Julia had selected three to try on. The first was ivory. The cut was quite flattering but she felt the color was too wedding dress-like. The second was a rose color and she liked this one a lot. But the third one was a pale blue. It was similar in style to her red dress but had a slight flared train in the back and was embroidered all over with flowers and tiny pearls. It was exquisite.

"He'll love this one, don't you think, Emily?"

"It is beautiful, Julia. But it looks a little too big in places."

"Oh my dear. We can alter that easily enough. A little tuck here, a little tuck there. It will fit perfectly. And I even have gloves to match."

"What do think, Emily? This one?"

"Yes, Julia, yes. It is the one."

"When can I have it?"

"We can have the alterations finished by next week. Will that suit?"

"Yes, but no later. Then, I will take it!"

Julia and Emily looked at each other grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Bell Blues

Chapter 2

Thomas had finally gotten to return home. He was still very weak and sore but was making steady progress healing. And he was looking forward to being Murdoch's best man...at last. Margaret continued to fuss over him as did the boys. He was also looking forward to returning to work. But most of all he was anticipating testifying at Mick O'Shea's trial. That would give him the greatest satisfaction. One thing he hadn't done in weeks was have a drink of Scotch. He didn't seem to crave it either, much to Margaret's pleasure. So for the meantime he puttered around the house, resting and even reading a book or two.

"I wonder how Murdoch spends so much time with his nose in a book," Thomas mused as he laid his book down after an hour or so. He picked up the Toronto Gazette instead.

"Thomas, what do think we should give Julia and the detective for a wedding present?"

"Margaret, isn't that more your area than mine?"

"Be serious, Thomas. It should be something meaningful...after all this time."

"There you go. Let's give them a nice clock."

"You know, that's not a bad idea, dear."

"Well, I do have them from time to time."

"I shall go shopping tomorrow. Will you be alright here while I'm out?"

"Yes, Margaret. I'm not exactly bedridden anymore. And I have a lovely new walking stick to help me get around."

Margaret kissed his cheek, then went to the kitchen to fetch their tea.

* * *

"I think we need to throw the detective a bachelor party, George."

"Oh, Henry! Do you really think he'd like something like that?"

"Sure he would. It doesn't have to be a drunken orgy, George. But it might be best if we made it a surprise."

"I don't know, Henry. I rather think he's glad to be giving up his bachelorhood."

"All the more reason to have a party, George."

"Let me think about it, maybe ask the inspector what he thinks."

"Alright, George. But don't wait too long."

* * *

The wedding was now just over a week away. William sat at his desk tinkering with a clock. He was working on one that didn't need to be wound daily, but ran on a battery. George knocked and entered.

"You're needed, sir."

Looking up, William said, "What have you, George?"

"Another murder...on the dock."

"The dock, George? I thought that was all finished. Alright. I'm coming."

Upon arrival Murdoch crossed himself and stooped next to Dr. Grace.

"Detective, his throat was cut and by the looks of the blood pool he bled out right here."

"I see. Similar to Michael O'Brian' s murder, which I attributed to the O'Sheas, perhaps prematurely."

"Maybe not. This cut was made by a left-handed slice. Michael O'Brian's was done by a right hand."

"I see. Do we know who he is?"

"Not yet. May I take the body?"

"Yes, of course. George see if we can find anyone who knows who our victim is."

George and William made their way to a pub, The Drunken Bear, which was frequented by the Irish dock workers. Those men whom George had not yet questioned could probably be found here. As they entered all eyes looked toward them. No one had forgotten the dust up about the O'Sheas just the weeks before.

"Sir, I think maybe we should have brought more men with us. This group doesn't look too inviting."

"We'll be fine, George. We have the law to back us." Then he addressed the room, "Gentlemen, does anyone know the identity of the victim just found on your dock?"

No one looked up, so William slammed his hand down loudly onto the bar. Raising his voice, "Now! Gentlemen, or you can all come down to the station to talk to me."

That did get a rise out of the men as they all slowly stood and started toward George and Murdoch.

"Sir...sir..."

"We'll be alright, George." But Murdoch's voice didn't sound all that confident. George noted to himself that he had never seen the detective scared or hesitant. And now was no different.

"Well..." said Murdoch. "I'm waiting."

But this time his confidence was not enough as the men in the bar circled around them.

"Sir...?"

"Alright, George. Maybe we should get reinforcements."

But as they turned to leave, the brawl began. Punches were thrown and chairs flung about. George tried a few of his Kung Fu moves and was somewhat successful. Murdoch had been able to duck several blows. But they were outnumbered and that became evident fairly rapidly. As the two struggled to reach the door a lucky punch hit Murdoch in the face. Startled, he struck back knocking his assailant down. George grabbed William's coat and pulled him outside.

"Run, sir, run!"

* * *

The cells were full of dock workers as Murdoch had had all the bar fighters arrested.

"Sir, your eye!"

"Yes, George. I know."

Murdoch now sported a lovely black eye. He dreaded explaining it to Julia. It surely wouldn't be faded by the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Bell Blues  
Chapter 3

William got home rather late and was hoping that Julia would already be asleep. He didn't want to explain his shiner. But no. She was waiting up for him.

"William!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Julia just stared at him for a moment. Then she began to laugh. He smiled too.  
"What ever happened?"

"A bar fight."

"A bar fight!?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't think it will be gone by the wedding, but a least it won't be so vivid. Does it hurt?"

"A little. But mostly my pride hurts."

Julia held his face in her hands and softly kissed his closed eye. Then she moved down to his lips and they kissed for real.

"Come to bed now," she took his hand and they climbed the steps.

* * *

"Well, Sir, at least we've identified our victim, one Robert Richland."

"And it seems he has nothing to do with the dock or the workers there. I suspect someone was trying to confuse us with copying the other murder. We need to move on this one, George. I want it wrapped up before the wedding. I'm not planning on being here after the event, at least not for a week."

George winked and smiled.

* * *

The wedding was set for Saturday. It was Wednesday. William asked George to pick up the ring for him while he worked on the murder case. Upon arrival the jeweler told George the ring had been misplaced.

"Misplaced! Lost! What do you mean? The wedding is this Saturday. It can't be lost. Detective Murdoch will be fit to be tied. He'll have my head. He'll have yours! What will I tell him?"

"Now don't panic, young man. I'm sure it will turn up...in time. Let me continue to look for it and I'll call you."

"In the meantime what do I tell HIM?"

"Uh...tell him the engraver was ill and has just now begun to work on it. I'll keep looking for it. I know it's around here somewhere," said the bewildered jeweler. Then he muttered to himself, "It's here. It has to be here."

* * *

Julia went to the dressmaker to pick up her dress.

"Would Madame like to try it on?"

"Oh, alright." But as she pulled it on she realized she would never be able to button it. "What's wrong with it? It's too tight."

"Oh, my! So it is. Well, I'll just have to let it out then."

"But you just took it in!"

"Yes, well perhaps my new seamstress was a bit over zealous. I'll have it fixed in a trice. Come back Friday and I'm sure it will be perfect."

"It had better be, " Julia said menacingly. "I'm being wed Saturday." With that she sneezed.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not ready. How long does it take to engrave three little words, not even whole words at that?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I'm sure it will be found...er...finished in time."

"George...what aren't you telling me?"

"Well sir...it seems the jeweler has misplaced it." George knew he couldn't lie to the detective convincingly.

"What!"

"Now don't get excited. He is sure it will turn up in time."

"If it doesn't, George, I won't have time to get another. I wanted this wedding to be perfect. We've waited so long."

Murdoch suddenly looked so tired and sad. George felt sorry for him.  
"Don't despair, sir. Dr. Ogden will be pleased with anything. But, I'm sure this ring will turn up. I'm sure."

Murdoch just nodded and sat heavily in his chair.

"Er...uh, sir, I was wondering if you'd go with me and a couple of the lads for a drink after work. Before you say no, we know you don't drink...liquor. Perhaps just a Spruce beer?"

"I don't know, George." But William saw the eager look on George's face. "Alright, George. One drink."

* * *

When they arrived at the pub, everyone was there. But best of all the inspector was there too. William's face lit up when he saw Brackenreid, as did the inspector's face as well. It was Thomas's first outing since the beating. He looked pale and walked slowly having to rely on his walking stick for real now. But, he was there, nevertheless. As William approached him, Thomas clapped him on the back.

"Bloody hell, Murdoch. He got you to the pub after all. I didn't think Crabtree could do it."

"Sir, it's so wonderful seeing you up and about. But what is all this?"  
Murdoch made a sweeping gesture with his arm to indicate virtually every man from the station, not just the few George had hinted at.

"Murdoch, it's your bachelor party. We knew you wouldn't come without a little subterfuge."

"I'm flattered that you all wanted to do this, but really..."

"Just shut up Murdoch, and let the lads honor their favorite detective."

"Alright, sir." Murdoch couldn't help but grin as the men all gathered around him in great bonhomie.

Dinner had been arranged and the pub was closed to others for the evening. Tables had been arranged in a circle and Murdoch looked quite pleased, yet somewhat embarrassed to be the center of attention. There was a lot of chatter until at last Brackenreid rose slowly to make a speech.

"As you all well know, Murdoch here has been pursuing Dr. Ogden for quite some time." The men laughed and Brackenreid continued. "There have been some ups and downs, probably more downs than ups until recently. But his persistence and love won out. And now our intrepid detective is ready to tie the knot. Though we thought this day would never come, it has...at last. So to you, William Murdoch, and your lady love," and now the inspector held up a glass of Scotch, his first of the evening, "may you and the good doctor be blessed with more ups in your future than downs." The men cheered and clapped and William blushed and grinned.

"I want to thank you all for this splendid evening. I have truly enjoyed working with each of you. And your support and friendship have allowed me to keep going in spite of my own...shortcomings." Laughter. "So thank you, thank you all." And with that William took a big gulp of the Scotch sitting before him. Then there was more laughter and applause.  
Murdoch leaned over to George, "Thank you, George. I've really had a pleasant time."

"I'm glad, sir. But this was all Henry's idea."

"Oh, really? Then I will have to thank him as well."

As they evening wore down the men began to leave.

"If you're ready, Murdoch, I'll drop you off at the doctor's on my way home."

"Yes, thank you sir."

William helped Brackenreid get into the cab, then climbed in behind him.

"Are you nervous, me ol' mucker, with the date almost here?"

"No sir. I've been waiting for this for ever. To tell the truth, I didn't think it was ever going to happen. But I can hardly wait now."

"Well it better happen soon, while you're still relatively in one piece, what with your mouse and gimpy shoulder."

"Yes indeed, sir," Murdoch laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Bell Blues  
Chapter 4

"William where hab you been?" Julia asked nasally as she sniffled into her hanky.

"Julia, what's wrong," he asked as he hurried to her on the sofa.

"Oh, William, I hab a code...achoo...and my dress is a mess...achoo...and I'm tired and you have a black eye...and..."

He put his arm around her and hugged.

"Don't get too close, or you'll get sick too."

He laughed sympathetically.  
"Julia, Love, everything will be fine. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of everything."

She buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Really?"

"Really. Now come with me and I'll get you into bed. Don't worry about anything. You're cold will be better by Saturday, I promise."

"And everything else?"

"I'll handle it. You need to rest. I'll get you all tucked in and tell you about my evening."

William was as good as his word. He got Julia into bed, gave her some hot tea and honey, and sat with her in his arms as he told her about his surprise bachelor party. She fell asleep nestled in his chest and he fell asleep too.

* * *

Thursday.  
Morning brought a still sniffling Julia. Her eyes and nose were red, her head and throat hurt, and she had a slight fever. William, up first, set about taking care of things as he promised. He called the asylum, telling them she would not be in any more until after the honeymoon. He called the station to report that he would be late and for George to start work on the murder case without him. Then he called Dr. Grace and asked her if she had time to look in on Julia while he was out.

"You have nothing to worry about, Julia. Just stay in bed and rest. Here's some hot tea and toast. I've fixed your lunch and left it in the ice box. Dr. Grace will be by to check on you. And...I'll try to be home early."

"Can you check on my dress? But don't look at it, alright. Just see if it is ready."

"Yes, of course."

"And where is your sling? William, you need to keep your arm in a sling if it's going to get better."

"Yes, yes. I'll get it. But really, Julia, my shoulder is much better."

She just looked at him skeptically.

"Well, then, I'll be off." He kissed her.

"Thank you, William. For being here for me."

"Julia...I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

"I promise you, Mr. Murdoch, Dr. Ogden's dress will be ready tomorrow." Madame Marie was looking askance at the man with the black eye who was standing before her, frowning.

By now, William was losing his patience with everything wedding related. "It had better be, Madame. I would not want to be in your shoes and have to face the doctor otherwise."

Tipping his hat, he turned on his heel and left.  
"I might as well go by the jeweler's while I'm out and irate," he said to himself.

"I told the young constable that the ring would turn up in time, detective. Of this I'm sure."

"You do realize the wedding is this Saturday, sir. That's in TWO days! I expect the ring I have chosen to be the one I place on my bride's finger."

"Yes detective. I promise you will have it, sir."

As William left he mulled over the promises that the merchants had made to him this day. His unease grew. He only wanted to marry the women he had loved all these years. He just wanted it to go smoothly. Scratching his head he returned to the station house.

* * *

"Sir! We have a break on the dock murder," George greeted him.

"Really, George?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Tell me."

George related to William that Robert Richland's wife had just broken down and confessed that she and her lover had killed her husband on the dock to, as Murdoch surmised, throw off suspicion. But the guilt overwhelmed her and she told all.

"Well...I don't suppose we can hope for every murder to be so easily concluded as this one," sighed William. "Thankfully I won't have this hanging over my head now. Perhaps things are turning around and this wedding will go off as planned yet."

"Oh, I'm sure it will, sir. Why don't you take the rest of the day?"

"There's a lot of paper work to be completed first, George."

"I can get that started for you and you can finish it tomorrow."

"If you're sure, then perhaps I shall. Julia is ill and I should be with her."

"Oh my, sir! I hope it isn't serious."

"She has a cold, but it's making her miserable."

"Well, give her my regards."

"I will do so, George."

* * *

As he entered the house, he carried a package tucked under his good arm. First he went to the kitchen. Julia lay reclining on the sofa.

"William, I hope that's you I hear," Julia called nasally.

"It is me. I'll be right in."

She heard him knocking about in the kitchen. Soon he came into the parlor holding a dish of vanilla ice cream in his hand.

"William, what have you there?"

"I thought that some cold ice cream would make your throat feel better, so I stopped at the dairy on the way home."

"Oh, William. You're so sweet." She sniffled and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. This is supposed to make you feel better." He set the dish down and took her into his arms as she sobbed.

"William, nothing is going right. What are we going to do?" she spoke between sobs.

"I told you I would take care of matters. Everything will be just fine. Now eat your ice cream before it melts." He smiled warmly.

She sniffled, "Alright."

When she finished he asked, "Ready to go upstairs to bed?"

She nodded. Having removed his coat and sling, he bent over the sofa and began to pick her up.

"Put me down, William. You'll hurt your shoulder."

"I'll be careful." He easily lifted her into his arms and ascended the staircase. Upon reaching the bed he gently placed her there. "Can I get you anything else at the moment?"

"No."

"Then you take a nap while I work on the wedding preparations. See. I told you I'd take care of it."

"Alright."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then turned and went back downstairs. Sitting at the telephone, he called the theatre, the caterer, the judge who was to perform the ritual, Henry Logan, the florist, the Queen's Hotel, the inspector, George, Dr. Grace, and lastly the telegraph office. He sought to send one last wire to Ruby on behalf of Julia. By the time he was finished his ear hurt, but he breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, as of yet, there was no ring nor a dress for Julia. He then entered the kitchen to prepare hot broth and tea for Julia's dinner, which he carried up to her. She was asleep but opened her eyes at the sound of his footfalls.

"How do you feel?"

"A little better I think. What have you there?" she asked, indicating the tray he bore.

"Your dinner, my dear."

He placed the tray on her lap and she spooned up the hot soup.

"Sit with me, William."

"Of course. Shall I read to you?"

"That would be nice. You'll find a new book on the bureau. Ruby sent it."

"_First Men in the Moon_ by H.G. Wells. How very Ruby-like."

William read for a while until Julia fell asleep. Then he put down the book and joined her in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding Bell Blues  
Chapter 5

Friday.  
He looked in the mirror while shaving, examining his black eye. Yes, it definitely will still be black and swollen for the wedding tomorrow. Oh well. Nothing he could do about it now. Everyone will be looking at his beautiful bride anyway. As he toweled his face Julia came up to him, hugging him from behind.

"We are going to be a pair. Your eye and my red nose. Achoo!"

"Bless you. Yes, I guess we will be, but do you really care?"

And then he pulled her to him and kissed her.

She laughed but then got serious. "You better not get my cold, William Murdoch."

"I'll be fine. Just don't catch my black eye."

She slapped his arm and brought back her smile.  
"Do you have to go in to the station today?"

"For a bit. You rest and I'll be home early."

* * *

"Sir, you needn't have come in today. I finished the report for you yesterday."

"Why, thank you, George. I just want to make sure everything is taken care of. I won't be back for a week you know."

George grinned. "Yes, I know. We will manage just fine. Now that the inspector is feeling better we can always call him if there are any problems."

"I suppose that would be alright."

"Are you nervous, sir?"

"No, George. Not really. But I am a little anxious that everything goes as planned."

"If there is anything I can do to help..."

"Well, George...would you mind being in charge of seeing to the wedding ring? I don't think I'll be able to chase after it tomorrow."

"I'd be happy to, sir. You will have the ring in time."

"Thank you, George. You're a good friend."

George grinned. "As are you, sir."

"And about this best man business..."

"I understand, sir. Truly, my feelings are not hurt in the least."

"Thank you again, George."

And much to William's surprise, George gave him a big hug. William could only smile.

* * *

When he arrived back at Julia's he found a fiancée who was steaming.

"Julia, what is the matter?" he asked with concern.

"That bloody dress! It's not ready!"

William stood there in shock. He had never really heard Julia curse before.  
"Surely that must be wrong. Madame Marie assured me it would be ready."

"Well, she just called and said she would have it ready by tomorrow, no later than noon."

"There you go."

"William! What if it still doesn't fit? What if she is late? What will I do?"

"Calm down. It will be alright."

"But what if it's not?" she asked sniffling.

"Then wear something else."

"Oh, William! You're impossible. I wanted everything to be perfect and nothing is. Maybe we should have just eloped." She began to cry.

He took her into his arms and held her while she sobbed.  
"The wedding isn't until four. There will be plenty of time to get your dress." But as he assured her, he thought of the ring he still did not possess.

Finally Julia calmed down. William prepared a pot of tea and together they finished the rest of the vanilla ice cream.

"I feel like I should be doing something," she plained.

"Don't your friends have any night before plans for you?"

"After the last bachelorette party I attended I opted not to have one myself."

"I can see why you would," he chuckled. "We'll just spend our last night as single people, together."

"William, I feel as though I've never been married before. That that was all just a bad dream. But now, with you, my real life will begin."

William pulled her close as she tucked her head under his chin. "I love you so much, Julia. I always have."

"And I love you. I'm so sorry to have ever hurt you."

"That's all in the past. From now on it's forward. No looking back with regrets." And with that he kissed her.

For the rest of the evening they sat in the parlor by a roaring fire, in each other's arms. They talked of all their years together...and apart, but mostly they talked about their futures, and their honeymoon. William didn't have a lot of time, only a week, so they opted for a trip to Montreal.  
Julia looked forward to William speaking French all the time. She couldn't always follow the conversation, for her own French was very elementary, but she loved hearing it pour from William's lips so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding Bell Blues  
Chapter 6

Saturday.  
They both awoke very early, but lay there in bed, holding each other, not speaking.

Finally Julia spoke. "Today's the day."

"Indeed, it is."

"In a few hours I'll be Mrs. William Murdoch, forever."

"Will you now? Not Dr. Ogden still?"

"No. I think not. I like the sound of Mrs. Murdoch and even Dr. Murdoch. I'm ready for a change. I want everything to be fresh and new with you."

"You know I don't mind if you keep your surname, really."

"I know you don't."

"Don't you want to at least keep it professionally?"

"No. I want your name now. Let Dr. Ogden retire. I want to be Dr. Mrs. William Henry Murdoch now."

"That's quit a mouthful and I'm flattered...but surprised. You've always been so independent."

"Oh, I may take your name, William Murdoch, but don't expect me to compromise my beliefs."

"Don't worry. I don't," he laughed

"I guess we had better get up."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel better but I still have the sniffles and I'm sure my nose is red."

"Just a wee bit. How's my eye look?"

She laughed, "If you had two like it you'd look like a raccoon."

"That bad, huh?"

"You're still the most handsome man I know."

He reddened and looked down, somewhat embarrassed as Julia laughed at his discomfort.

They went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed breakfast together after they had each packed for their honeymoon trip.

"I'm going to the dressmaker's and I am bringing back my dress."

"Alright, Julia. But maybe we should take a look in your closet for a backup...just in case."

Julia looked at him with daggers in her eyes, but then softened a bit.  
"Alright. But...it better not be necessary."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Thank you, but no. I have errands to run after being cooped up here for days and I would suspect you do too."

"Yes, well...I guess we better get going. I'll meet you later at the hotel. I'll make sure all our luggage will be delivered."

They kissed. Then each left to go about his/her business.

* * *

William went to the jeweler's again, but was prepared to be disappointed. While he waited he looked at the necklaces on display. Amongst the wares was a gold heart locket engraved with the same rose pattern as the wedding ring he had chosen. It hung on a delicate rope chain. His perusal was interrupted when the jeweler entered the store front.

"Ah! Detective Murdoch, what good news! I have found your ring."

William sighed with relief. "Thank god. Let me have it and I'll be off."

"Well, I just found it and it's not engraved yet." And now William frowned. "But...I will personally deliver it to you when it's ready."

"And when might that be?"

"This afternoon."

"This afternoon at what time? The wedding is at four."

"Oh, dear. My engraver hasn't come in yet. But I'm sure we will have it to you in plenty of time."

William was getting weary, but said, "Deliver it to Constable Crabtree." Then he gave him the particulars of contacting George.

"Very well."

"Er...might I see that heart locket in the case?"

"Certainly!"

William fingered it, opening the clasp. It would hold a small photo very well.  
"I'll take it."

"Splendid! Would you like it engraved?"

Rolling his eyes, William replied, "Not today. I'll take it with me...now."

"Because you've been such a fine customer and have had to endure this small problem, I can let you have it for twenty percent off."

"Fine." As he tucked the locket into his pocket he reminded the jeweler, "Wedding is at four. Be on time."

"Oh, yes! Detective."

* * *

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I need to use the dark room. I bought Julia a locket while at the jeweler's checking on the ring. I want to put a picture in it."

"Did you get the ring?"

"No, George. But he did find it. The engraving is still to be done. I asked him to deliver it to you."

"Fine, sir. I could help you with that picture."

"Would you, George? "

"I think I have just the thing in mind for you."

* * *

"I'm glad you could come with me, Emily. This dress had better be ready or I'll...I'll... I'll...I don't know exactly what I'll do."

"I'm sure Madame Marie will have it this time."

They arrived at the shop. The door was locked and a sign hung on it-BACK AT TWO.  
"What now, Julia?"

Julia's face was a mask. "She said I would have the dress by noon. I hope her word is good. But I guess I better do what William suggested and look in my closet for a replacement."

"You're taking this rather well, Julia."

"Oh, Emily. I really don't know what else to do. Nothing has run smoothly. I still have the sniffles, William's eye looks even worse, no dress, and he seems to be concerned about something he won't tell me about. And this all must come together in just a few hours. What else can I do?"

"Let's get lunch, a little wine, and by then your dress will be ready."

"Alright. Why not!"

* * *

George had been right. He knew exactly which photo to use (where he got it, Murdoch could not guess) and how to reduce it to the perfect size. The picture was one of William and Julia at the Policeman's Ball two years ago. They were both smiling, their heads together. George thought it a most romantic rendering. William carefully trimmed it to fit exactly into the locket.

"George, thank you so much."

"I'm glad to help, sir. Are you going to have it engraved?"

"Not any time soon. I'm not prepared to go through that again with another piece of jewelry," Murdoch laughed.

"Sir, it's after one o'clock. Aren't you supposed to meet Dr. Ogden at the Queen's Hotel to get ready?"

"Yes, George. But I'm a little afraid. What if her dress isn't ready yet? She'll be so upset."

"You'll both be fine, sir. And...I promise I will make sure the ring is there, with or without the engraving."

"Thank you, George."

* * *

"Emily, I think I may have had a little too much wine. I believe I'm a bit unsteady in my feet," Julia giggled.

"Nonsense, Julia. You didn't drink any more than I did," laughed Emily even as she tripped.

"We had better get to the hotel. I'll call Madame Marie from there."


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding Bell Blues  
Chapter 7

They had reserved a suite in which to get ready, and later to spend their wedding night before leaving in the morning for Montreal.  
William arrived first. He checked that all their luggage had arrived. Thinking he had time for a quick bath, he ducked into their bathroom and drew a hot tub. When he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he found Julia had arrived. However, she was lying across the bed, snoring. He wrinkled his brow, wondering if her cold had gotten the better of her. But as he approached he smelled the distinct odor of wine.

Lifting her up, he shook her gently, "Julia, wake up! You must wake up now!"

As she slowly opened her eyes, she gave him a stupid smile. "William. You look wonderful."

He realized he was wearing only a towel.  
"Yes, dear. But you have to wake up and get ready. I'll call room service for some coffee. You'll like that."

"Is my dress here?"

"Not that I've noticed. I'll call the shop."

"What time is it?"

William reached for his watch, "2:15. You need to start dressing. Shall I draw you a bath?"

"Oh, yes. Let's bathe," she slurred.

"I've already bathed. I think a nice cool bath is just the ticket for you."

He wondered how she managed to get drunk, and right before the wedding. With much difficulty he got her undressed and into the tub.

"Oh, William! This is too cold."

"You'll get used to it. Can I leave you here alone for a minute?"

"Of course. I can take a bath by myself."

He stepped back into the room and called room service and then the dress shop.

"Hello. May I speak to Madame Marie?"

"Mais non, Monsieur. She has gone to deliver a dress."

"Is it the dress for Dr. Ogden, I hope."

"Oui, Monsieur. She said she was going to the Queen's Hotel."

"Thank god. Good day, Mademoiselle."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. He couldn't very well answer it with just a towel on.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Room service, sir."

"Come in and leave the tray." He stepped into the other room of their suite.

To himself, "I'd better get some clothes on before Madame Marie arrives."

He had no sooner gotten his trousers and shirt on before there was again a knock at the door.

"Madame Marie, at last."

"Mr. Murdoch, I have the doctor's dress. Is she here?"

"Yes, but I'll take it." He grabbed it from her and quickly shut the door.

"Julia, are you alright?" he called at the bathroom door.

"Yes."

"Your dress is here."

"Oh! You didn't look at it, did you?"

"No, dear."

Again there was a knock at the door. This time he answered it to Emily.  
"Dr. Grace?"

"I came to help Julia dress. I hope she's alright. We may have had a little too much wine at lunch."

"So that's what happened. I think she'll be fine. She's in the tub right now. You go see if you can help and I'll finish dressing and get out of your way. Tell her I'll see her at the theatre. She doesn't want me to see her in THE dress until the ceremony."

* * *

William paced as he looked at his watch. It was a quarter to four. He had not worn his sling and was sure Julia would let it slide this one time. The guests had arrived, but he had not seen Julia or Emily. And George wasn't there with the ring either.

"You'll be fine, me ol' mucker. She's not going to stand you up." Brackenreid tried to assure William as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

And at that moment Emily entered the room like a whirlwind.  
"She's here. She's ready. She's beautiful."

William smiled and sighed. But he still had no ring. And he hadn't seen Judge Logan either.

"Come along," urged Brackenreid. "We better take our places." They moved to the flowered arch that had been erected.

"But..." And then George arrived, panting.

"I've got it, sir." He pulled the gold ring from his pocket, handing it to William.

"How can I thank you, George?"

William looked and the engraving inside was perfect. The ring itself was even prettier than he remembered. He slipped it into his pocket. Suddenly the violinist began to play a Vivaldi piece and the room got quiet. Again William looked around for the judge, but instead saw his own priest there.

As he opened his eyes wide in surprise, Thomas leaned over, whispering in his ear, "The Doctor knew how much marrying within the church meant to you, so she made a little switch." Father Bennett nodded and smiled at William, who smiled back.

Emily entered and took her place as the violinist changed to a Bach piece. William's breath stopped when he saw Julia enter. She had never looked more beautiful. Truly, the dress she wore was worth the wait, but the woman in it, even more. She took her place beside him as his heart hammered. They both smiled, holding hands, facing Father Bennett.

George was standing in the back of the room near the door with the biggest grin on his face when he felt someone enter and shove him aside.

"What the...!" Looking up he saw Leslie Garland staggering toward the couple. "Bloody hell," said George, mimicking the inspector. "Where did he come from and what's he up to?"

Garland was stumbling forward waving a gun at the oblivious wedding party. He reeked of liquor.  
"Henry! Henry!" George whispered loudly as he pursued Garland.

"I see him, George!"

The two constables approached from either side, pinning Garland's arms, relieving him of his weapon. George clapped his hand over the interloper's mouth as he and Henry dragged him out the nearest exit. They quickly tied and gagged him, leaving him in the ally, and hurried back inside just as the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, William."

He pulled Julia to him, "I love you, Mrs. Murdoch." Then he kissed her long and lovely.

The guests broke into a vigorous applause. George had never smiled so hard before. He was just glad that Leslie Garland had been waylaid before he could ruin everything.

The reception went smoothly. A lovely dinner was served and the cake was completely consumed. The violinist was joined by four others, playing soft music for dancing. William and Julia, of course, danced first. They could barely take their eyes off one another.

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. Murdoch, and so is your dress."

"And you are even more handsome than usual, Mr. Murdoch." Julia kept staring at her new wedding ring, enchanted with the roses engraved on it. "I'm never taking it off, William. Never!"

He laughed. So much for agonizing over the engraving inside it.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later, much later." He laughed more.

At last the party wound down, guests departing quickly.

"Shall we return to the hotel, my dear?" asked William as he gave Julia his arm.

* * *

They reached their suite to find that the hotel had left flowers and a chilled bottle of champagne for them.

As William uncorked the wine Julia said, " I know we've been living together for some weeks, but now everything seems different, official, perfect."

"Yes, I agree. I'm married. We're married. I can hardly believe it." They drank some of the champagne, then fell into each other's arms.

"I have something for you," William said as he reached into his pocket.

"And I for you," she replied as she took a small package from her bag.

William's gift was not wrapped, so he just held the locket out to her.  
"William! It's lovely, exquisite. And it matches my ring." When she opened it and saw the picture, she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Open yours and see."

He quickly unwrapped the small box to reveal a small rectangular locket engraved with his initials, intended to hang from his watch fob. Opening it he found the identical picture.  
Together they both said, "George!"

As they undressed, the process seem to go better than their first time. When they were both naked, they embraced. Their temperatures rose as their bodies melted into each other. It would be a long passionate night, and just one of many, many more.


End file.
